Blue exorcistHOTD
by EvanDeadpool557
Summary: focused mainly on Rin and Izumo rated m for future chapters and explicit content.
1. chapter 1

Authors note: hey guys this is my first time writing so take it easy with your hate if you do dislike my story or I mess things up let me know if you would like to know what will end up happening pm me I will let you guys know one pairing I plan on having and that is RinxIzumo it is focused on Rin as our main character okay let's get this story started disclaimer I don't own any of the characters in this story or there animes

It was a nice day out as Rin sat at the stairs that were out side leading to the second floor of the school he was ditching class yet again because he didn't want to listen to Izumo bitch at him for missing yesterday mornings class. He heard voices from the stairwell below him one of those voices being someone he doesn't know the other being Izumo kamiki's.

"Hey stop it I said let go of me. I said let me go." Izumo wined out being dragged by a guy

"And I said shut your whore mouth before I rape you but you don't listen do you?" he said starting to mess with her school shirt. Rin had heard enough and walked down grabbing the guy by the collar of his jacket.

"would you like to die today or live to tell the tell that you fought me and didn't get your jaw broken?" He questioned

"Rin I thought you didn't like this bitch I was just gonna have some fun and then leave her here for security to pick up I swear I wasn't gonna kill her." he stated trying to lie

"you better let go of her by the time I count to three or your ass is going over that railing got it?" Rin said trying not to flame up

"I-i got it." he said releasing Izumo she quickly ran behind Rin to hide

"did he hurt you Izumo?" Rin asked with care in his voice she held onto the back of his shirt crying at hearing the guys plans for her she shook her head left and right. Rin then set the guy down only to get punched in the stomach then need in the face Rin let and aura of blue flame cover him and Izumo in a gentle healing flame he then punched the guy that had hit him the guy sat down holding his now broken nose sobbing Rin quickly regathered himself before Izumo noticed the flames

"Come on Izumo I'll take you back to you house." Rin said calmly

"I don't live at home I live on campus but it is close to the end of class so I can walk from here." she said not wanting him to see what she is put through when she enters her room at the dorm

"Izumo I'm not leaving you until your at your dorm in your room trust me there's nothing to worry about." He said flashing her a sincere smile she smiled back forgetting her worry and left with him. When he reached her dorm he saw three girls standing outside with a book a softball bat and a brick Rin smiled at one of them only to receive a sneer he was used to it so he paid no mind to it but he then realized it was directed at Izumo. he looked over at her to see she had stopped and was frozen in fear Rin gripped her hand and squeezes it gently

"I-i don't want to go back there just so they can beat on me again." Izumo whispered to Rin starting to cry

"You don't have to you can stay at my dorm I have one to myself as is and it's kinda lonely so If you want you can sleep there ." Rin said squeezing her hand more to calm her down

"Thank you Rin let me get some clothes and another uniform for tomorrow and we can go." she said still holding his hand. they walked up to the three other girls and were greeted by glares and giggling. Rin waited by the door of Izumo's room as she came out with a gym bag of clothes and other necessary items Izumo needed she headed with Rin to his dorm.

Rin walked in and took his shoes off and waited for Izumo to do the same Rin then walked to his room and sat down on his bed.

"You can sleep here Izumo I'll be out in the cafeteria if you need me." Rin said walking out of the room to the cafeteria. Izumo placed her stuff down on the bed and was shocked at how clean Rin was she only bitched at him because she didn't think he was this nice. Izumo heard a loud thud from outside her room she opened the door to see Rin on the ground coughing up blood she turned him to his side and started to remove his shirt only to see all of his scars on his back and chest with another one forming in-between his neck and shoulder she didn't know what caused the wound but it looked to be a slash mark from a blade or claw Izumo pulled Rin into her room and closed the door. she jumped away as the wound on him slowly started to scar up and heal as blue flames danced on it. Rin looked at her saddened at the look of fear she had she thought he was a monster that's what he thought she was thinking when really what was running through her head was oh my God is he okay and oh no that is the son of the devil. She saw the look on his face and regained her composer and could read him very easily he stood up to leave as she spoke up

"Rin I'm not afraid of you but I would like you to sleep in the room with me." she said it so high out of embarrassment that she was hoping he would say yes

"yes I will but you get the bed." he said,

Rin went to the closet in the room and grabbed a light blanket and a pillow laying on the floor he slowly drifted off to sleep leaving Izumo debating about what to do.

She sat on the bed thinking about laying on him for comfort or leaving him and going back to the dorm she hated so much.

 _End note:so guys that was a fun first chapter what do you think did you enjoy it I hope you did because I put a lot of time into this let me know what you thought of it_


	2. The next day

Hey guys how are you today hope you guys liked the last chapter I spent a lot of time writing it I'm still looking for a beta reader to help me with editing and plot development as I said in the last one if your interested let me know and feel free to let me know about any of my errors feed back is always good but now let's begin our next Chapter Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters in this story

Izumo sat on the bed thinking if she should lay with him or to sleep in the bed. she decided the later option and slowly fell asleep after laying down in the bed.

Rin woke up to a screaming Izumo and was ready to kill he saw that there was nothing attacking her and then tried to calm her down by getting in the bed next to her saying words that he thought would help she stopped screaming and she rolled over pulling him to her "I-i..love...you..Rin."she said into his chest that she now claimed as her pillow. Rin laid down knowing that he wasn't gonna get out from under her without waking her and fell back to sleep

Later in the morning

Izumo yawned sitting up quickly not realizing what her pillow was Rin groaned at the sudden movement and turned on his side reveling a large scar going down his back Izumo took her right hand and slowly traced it wondering how he got it Rin turned around quickly grabbing her wrist and then letting it go he got out of the bed and prepared I new shirt and a new set of clothes that looked nicer than most school uniforms Rin left the room so Izumo could change when she started changing she heard her phone ring from the bed she walked over to the phone and answered it.

"hello?" Izumo asked calmly

"hello bitch do you think we will leave you alone just because your staying with that boy now? How long do you think he will put up with you before he kicks you out? We will meet at the east stairs today if you pay us triple your lunch we will leave you alone for about two days." Rie said with a hint of anger in her voice

"Why do you choose me to target what did I ever do to you guys?" Izumo said as tears started to fall onto her cheeks she sat down and held her knees as a sob racked her body slowly getting her emotions under control she stood up and dressed in a nice mini skirt with the school uniform shirt on she heard a knock on the room door.

"hello?" Izumo asked

"It's me Rin can I come in I forgot something." Rin asked

"Yeah you can." Izumo replied

Rin walked in an stared at her not expecting her to look that nice in a mini skirt she saw him staring and blushed he quickly found what he was looking for it was his sword he was part of the kendo club so he also had his kendo sword in his bag and walked to the door

"you know Izumo your beautiful thanks for not being afraid of me." Rin said walking out of the room and into the cafeteria and began cooking breakfast Izumo came into the cafeteria smelling the beautiful scent it was giving off and sat down.

"What are you making Rin?" she asked with a smile

"Just some breakfast for us to eat." Rin answered

"Well is smells amazing." Izumo said with a faint smile

shortly after Rin and Izumo had finished eating they left for there first class they reached the doors of the school when Rin was punched in the face by none only than Saya Takagi she was a girl that very much found pleasure in hurting Rin and only him she had seen him yesterday defend Izumo and wanted to destroy him for it but after she hit him all hell broke loose she wasn't expecting Rin to retaliate against her

"So why are you hitting me Saya? What did I do to make you want to hit me?" Rin asked ticked off now he slowly stepped in front of Izumo and reached behind him Izumo took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Well I have no reason your supposed to be my stress release person." she said calmly now noticing that he had something on his neck the looked like a gash or a scar and began to wonder how he got it

"So are we done here?" Rin asked fixing the his shirt to hide the scar a little better. Not receiving an answer Rin began to walk away with Izumo behind him.

Izumo began to squeeze Rins hand more as they got to there first class out of fear because she new something was going to happen once Rin left to ditch class if he did. Rin took his assigned seat next to Izumo receiving a shocked look from everybody in the class.

"So Rin you actually showed up to my class this is a charming surprise." the teacher said blankly

"let's just say I felt today was a good day to be in class." Rin said setting his bag down that held kurikara and his practice sword.

The class began and Rin herd people whispering about him.

"If you have something to say about me say it to my face don't talk behind my back like I can't hear you!" Rin shouted without looking at the kids talking about him it was Izumo's turn to be talked about as a wadded paper was thrown at the back of her head Rin cought it really pissed off now.

"What the fuck did she do to any of you bastards? why should she have to deal with any hurassment from punk assholes like you? We are leaving if you have a problem with it I'll settle it now!" Rin shouted waking out the door with Izumo.

He took them to the stairs were he usually skipped class at and they witnessed a bizarre sight at the gates of the school.

 _Sorry I haven't updated in a few days I got busy and was running out of ideas for this chapter but I have a good idea for the next chapter here's a hint Izumo and Rin deal with Saya,Rai and Takashi on the roof of the school but anyhow let me know if I need improvement on anything like diolague or POV switching_


	3. The day hell became a reality

_Hey guys how have you been doing I think you will like this one a lot but idk you gotta let me know stuff so I can get better at writing this stuff._

Rin and Izumo stood shocked at the scene by the gates of the school. A gym teacher and a assistant principal stood by the gates as a man threw himself into the gate the gym teacher grabbed the man and slammed him into the gates the man was unphased by this and just instead of crying out he just grabbed his wrist and bit it causing blood to spray from all the vanes that were destroyed in the bite he died quickly only to stand up lifeless and attack the assistant principal causing her to turn this process repeated twice the four times each time the number I multiplying when this first started Rin had taken Izumo to the roof for higher ground to access the situation little did he know that some of the other students had the same idea Rin saw four people running to the second floor of the roof and start to barricade the stairs Rin and Izumo had just reached them as they finished Rin helped Izumo climb over the barricade and then smacked a undead down the stairs toppling it down into five others Rin then slowly jumped over the barricade and was met with a fist to his face from one only than Takashi the schools worst bully who was also dating Rai a very popular girl who had many friends. she was with him, then there was Saya and Herashi. Herashi was Takashi's best friend he was bitten before they got the barricade up.

"Why the fuck are you up here Rin?" Takashi asked frustrated. It took every once of will power Rin had not to draw kurikara and slice him in two

"I'm up here because I thought it would be safest. Oh and if you hit me again I'll send you over the edge. What happened to Herashi?" Rin asked slash stated to Takashi pissed off with a small headache

"He got b--" he was cut off as Rin had rushed to him pointing the practice sword he didn't even know he grabbed out at Herashi ready to kill

"He will get us killed if we don't kill him now." Rin said coldly to the group thinking of everyone's safety

Rai grabbed his arm trying to pull him away as Takashi hit him again. Rin fell down as Herashi started to turn. when he turned he walked towards Saya who was shouting at the group he went to reach for her only to lose his now dead hand. His lifeless corps just looked at Rin and started to walk to him Rin smashed his head in fast in one slice with the practice sword.

 _Hey guys just got done what do you think of it I'll be working on the next chapter were we will find out how the rest of the group reacts to Rin attacking Herashi who became one of the undead_

 _but until next time I'll see you in the next chapter **ESCAPING THE SCHOOL**_


	4. Escaping the School

_Hey guys it's me again_ _how are you doing_ today well _here is the next chapter hope you_ enjoy

As Rin finished killing the undead Herashi he came to look at Izumo who was now standing behind Saya both crying at the sight of Herashis now limp lifeless corpse. Takashi forgot all about Rins warning and decked him in the face as hard as he could. Rin tumbled backwards landing on his ass, Rin stood up and didn't have time to fully stand before Takashi hit him again, Rin this time just stayed sitting as Rei came up to kick him as she almost connected Izumo spoke up along with Saya

"STOP! He was just protecting us." Izumo yelled

"I know it looks bad but did you see how Herashis didn't even flinch at Rins first attack." Saya said trying not to lose her composer.

"So what he killed Herashi we can't trust him he would probably kill us all!" Takashi shouted back looking at Rin.

Rei ignored the yelling and began to kick Rin again. Rin finally having enough of being kicked stood up causing Rei to back away from him he started to climb the barricade.

"Yeah that's right leave Rin go die it's what you need to do!" Rei yelled. Izumo saw Rin climbing and ran to him

"Please don't leave me here Rin." Izumo said on the brink of crying. Rin stopped climbing and dropped down to the ground. Takashi went to go hit him again as Takashis fist connected Rin sparked up causing blue flames to lick at his shoulders Rin reached for his sword and was about to explode in flames but he remembered if he did that he would hurt Izumo he calmed down fast before they saw his flames

he was finally back in control he was the owner of his flames he would keep them out of sight. Rin finally had enough of this abuse and got ready for a fight he kicked the barricade down sending the things that were on it like chairs and tables down killing the zombies on it Rin then took Izumo and the rest of the group down to the school below down to the teachers lounge were the door locked and kept everything and everyone out unless they had a key luckily the door was open they got there at the same time as a kid who had converted a gas powered nail gun into a deadly weapon and the school nurse who was being escorted by one of the kendo club members who had earned the nick name Pysco this is when the news flicked on about this being an epidemic.

 _Sorry about the large delay I got really busy with school and work plus I'm training a friend of mine so I'll try to get another chapter out soon if I don't get another writers block because that happened this time too but for now I bid you adieu._


	5. The Decent

**_Hey guys sorry for the long brake I got busy with work and stress hopefully this chapter isn't confusing with the last one ill try to make this one a lot longer Im thinking about including more characters from Blue exorcist. I'd also like to know if you have any suggestions about parings from both Blue Exorcist and High School of the dead if you guys also have any suggestions about plot you would like me to interpret into the story I would be more than happy to try and right it in. Well after that note whose ready for our story to continue?_**

 _Breaking news an epidemic as spread out across Japan we have been asked by police and other authority's to ask you to seek shelter in your homes and keep you doors and windows locked._

"Well that's just great my day went from bad to worse in a matter of hours." Rin stated as the T.V repeated what had just been shown. Takashi started to laugh at Rin. "at least you didn't just lose your bestfriend." Takashi went to go punch Rin he conneted Rin didnt flinch he stood still

and just let Takashi beat on him when Takashi finally stopped hitting him he proceeded to cry about the lose of his friend. "We need to get out of this school it's not safe here there all around this school." Izumo said breaking the silence.

"You heard the news we need to stay here with the door locked." Saya stated

"Theres no food or water here our best bet for survival is gonna be to get to my house." Rin spoke up. On that note they started decending into the school all the way to the bus deport, they had a few run ins with the infected nothing to bad they just kept quiet and hoped they were not noticed there was loud banging down the hall a loud voice came from the hall

"Oh Rin where are you? It's time to come home woth father and I." Amimon said. They kept quiet not knowing who the man was and proceded to walk down the halls when a body flew past them from whitch the voicd came from.

"Your not Rin so stay out of my way! Rin where are you if you dont come and fight me ill kill your friends when i find you." Amimon stated.

 ** _Hey guys sorry for the huge delay i had a lot of things i needed to do i will start the next chapter today hopefully you guys enjoyed that chapter the next chapter will most likely be up soon_**


	6. To the buses

**_Hey Guys it's been a long while since i updated this well im back and this story might end up getting romantic at some point but anyways I'm back in action and ready to produce more chapters._** **I'll have more about my disappearance in the bottom authors note.**

Rin proceeded to stand up silently and walked down the stairs. There were bodies everywhere some still being eaten by the undead only moving from there meal at any noise they heard. With each passing second the hall grew quiet with the occasional grown from an undead student or teacher the group all quietly followed Rin down the stairs not daring to look to there left or there right for fear they might be the next victims. They reached the bus doors with no complications. Rin oppened the doors slowly as he did every other day to avoid its creak once the door was open they could see clearly that this was more than an epidemic.

"Rin why are you so quiet?" Izumo asked him in a whisper.

"Just thinking why this day went to hell is all." He replied. They walked to the buses when there was a large crash from the schools second floor window with what appeared to be a corpse flyong threw the window.

"Rin im going to find you and when i do we will fight until one of us dies! Who knows you might even be able to die with your weak friends you care so much about." Amimon shouted as more undead converged on his position. His shout was loud enough to be heard from the buses little did the rest of the group know that Rin was ready to fight to save them.

 **I know short chapter again but im typing this on a phone and its hard to know the lengh of it until its posted. Anyways now to what i said id explain. My now ex girlfriend left me on Valentine's day and before that i was in the middle of prepping this chapter when i was hospitalized for a few months my ex left me through a text message which sent me into a crippling depression to which i lost all will to do just about anything i cried for a few weeks and still couldnt get over her so i stayed away from writing until I was a little over her which im proud to say now I'm a little over her so i can wright again. Now the same as always if your still interested in my story leave a review reviews are great incentive to write more for this and if you see any critiques you can make let me know. This is Evan signkng off.**


	7. The Trip

Rin being the only one of the group with some driving experience decided to try and drive one of the many buses with the keys they obtained from the teatchers lounge. They went from bus to bus checking if the keys would start any of the buses. The last bus they came to had two other survivors in it a girl named Saeko Busujima, and the school nurse Shizuka Marikawa. When Rin stepped onto the bus Shizuka smiled at the fact that more students have survived tge deadly massicare that was going on inside the school. Shizuka noticed Rin had the keys and proceeded towards him

"Rin may i please have the keys?" Rin handed the keys to Shizuka and proceeded to the back of the bus he was followed by Izumo, Saya, and Saeko.

"Would one of you like to explain what the hell is going on?" Saeko asked with a slight attitude towards Rin.

"Sure the dead came back and started killing people causing more dead to come back you know your typical run of the mill zombie apocalypse or should i say I have no fucking clue about whats going on let alone why. So if you dont mind drop the attitude." Rin snapped with his voice laced with anger. He was ticked off and was ready to fight he was hoping when they got to his house that it wouldnt be to bad to leave the bus he did of course have a weird theory that looters will have already tried to get into his house even if they did they would have to get through his security and the likely hood of that was slim to none. The bus ride was quiet for the most part besides for the occasional argument on why they were going to Rins house and not a police station or a military base. It was quickly explained that everybody who's panicing will already be heading to one of those so it would be faster to go to Rins house and camp out there instead of trying to get across town to the closest police station.

"So Rin why is it you seem so unfased by all this blood and murder?" Takashi asked. Rins blood ran cold he couldnt necessarily tell them that hes an exorcist and also the son of Satin so he settled for the next best thing.

"My father used to tell me about the battles he fought when he was younger and he didn't spare any of the gory details so ive just grown used to this." Rin stated hoping they wouldnt notice he was lying.

"Well whats with that sword you have? Did you have that on school grounds?" Saeko asked reaching towards the red bag with his sword. Rin didnt answer and just moved away from her. The bus ride grew silent again as they passed burning buildings and cars they reached Rins house where Mephisto had recently installed the new state of the art demon warding barriers and security systems that only people like donald trump could afford. Rin placed his hand on a pad the door opened and they all poored into rins house. there was a large 50'' flat screen TV hanging on one of the walls in the living room a large sofa on the opposite wall a door to the kitchen which was decked out with a marlble counter tops wood table and glass top stove he had everything he needed to make any food item he could think of and the fridge stocked full of ingredients the group was amazed by the first floor alone from just seeing the living room and kitchen they were in for a major surprise if they went up to the second floor. Rin showed them around he had three bedrooms on the grond floor and one bathroom he had 4 bedrooms and one bathroom on the second floor and in the basement he had an armory as he was not only a knight but now a dragoon he copied his brother who was in the U.S on a mission the only difference between his guns amd his brothers were that his were colt 1911s that were colored black.

 ** _Hey guys ive been thinking about doing a Aria the Scarlet Ammo fanfic that wouldnt be a crossover oh and im terribly sorry about the wait on this chapter ill try to get better at updating this story but ill see you in the next chapter whitch should be up sometime this week or next week_**


End file.
